Sete dias de Nonsense
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma fic sem sentido e três ripadores tentando entender alguma coisa.


**Título da fanfic:** 7 dias sob o luar

**Autora:** LaChavaDelOcho

**Link:** .net/s/5828491/1/7_dias_sob_o_luar

**Ripagem autorizada pela autora. (Baby: Acredite se quiser.)[Onigiri: Mas escondidinho é mais gostoso D:]**

Sete dias de Nonsense

Um dia depois ainda doía como uma facada. **{Lavi imagina Lily andando com uma faca cravada no peito}(Baby: Avada Kedavra dói menos, né amor?)[Onigiri: Que nada. Facada tira sangue. E todo mundo sabe como eu AMO sangue u.u]** Ela caminhava ao redor do lago, a grama, úmida de orvalho, ruidosa sob seus pés. **{Lavi: Falando desse jeito parece que a grama solta aquele barulho quando é tocada.}[Onigiri: Eu imaginei algo como "ploc, ploc" ou "glub, glub", mas parece o som de alguém brochando O.o] **Chorava em silêncio, seguida de perto por uma sombra que sentia mais do que via ou ouvia. **{Lavi: Como é que dá para se sentir uma sombra? Oo}[Onigiri: Poderes psíquicos estão na moda, Lavi u.u](Baby: COMENSAL DA MORTE, FOGE LILY!)  
**  
"Lily..." a sombra soava hesitante. **{Lavi: Sombra... Rondando... LILY, CORRE QUE É UM COMENSAL!}(Baby: Ha ha, eu já roubei sua piada antes. xD)[Onigiri: CORRE QUE É UM DEMENTADOR! *mudando a piada*] **Dirigia-se a menina ruiva á **{Lavi: Béé! Acento errado!}[Onigiri: Lavi, juro que imaginei você balindo! O.o](Baby: #2)** beira do lago.

"Vá embora" Lily soluçava. A sombra abaixou a cabeça, virou-se e foi embora. **{Lavi: Alguém me explica o que tá acontecendo? Eu tô perdida!}(Baby: Tá, a fanfic é SeverusxLily. A sombra é o Severus. {não sei por quê não usar esse nome lindo ao invés de sombras, mas...} Depois que ele a chamou de sangue-ruim. Tá.)[Onigiri: SeverusxLily? E você só me avisa agora, dona Baby?](Baby: SeverusxLily é melhor que JamesxLily. Pelo menos, o Harry não seria Potter e seria um pouco mais legal. -Q)  
**  
Dois dias depois ainda rasgava-a por dentro. **{Lavi: Lily, tem uma Enfermaria em Hogwarts! Por que você não vai lá pra poder arrancar essa maldita faca?}(Baby: Madame Pomfrey tá se descuidando. Os alunos estão morrendo e ela não está vendo.)** Caminhava ao redor do lago, mas não ouvia mais a grama. **{Lavi: A grama ta mimindo!}(Baby: A Lily tá surda!)** A lua refletida mo **{Lavi: M, saia e dê lugar ao seu irmão, N. u.ú}[Onigiri: Vem aqui, M querido, a tia Onigiri te acolhe ç_ç]** lago fazia-lhe bem. A sombra ainda não desistira. **{Lavi: Tá pensando o quê? Os Comensais são insistentes.}(Baby: Se não fossem, tio Voldy já teria matado todo o mundo!)  
**  
"Por favor" a sombra pedia. **{Lavi: "Pu fávô, mi dexa ti matar!"}[Onigiri: Posso ajudar? *-*]** Lily balançava a cabeça, os cabelos vermelhos chocando-se contra seu rosto. **{Lavi: E não machucava?}(Baby: Não é a Hermione, lembre-se disso.)[Onigiri: Pixaim é tenso, eu pensava que aquilo era mais palha de aço que cabelo.]  
**  
"Pare com isso e me deixe em paz". **{Lavi: Pare com as cenas de drama e explique o que raios está acontecendo aqui!}(Baby: Nunca imaginei que a Lily fosse tão chata assim!)[Onigiri: Agora a gente sabe de onde o Harry herdou -q]** A sombra foi embora. **{Lavi: Sombra obediente! ^^}(Baby: Severus submisso. u.û)[Onigiri: Coloca logo uma coleirinha nele, Lily querida.]  
**  
Três dias depois **{Lavi: Vírgula}** ela apenas sentava-se na grama, olhava a luz da lua projetada sobre as folhas e as flores. **{Lavi: E os bichinhos dançavam sob a luz do luar! #APrincesaeoSapoFeelings#}[Onigiri: Bichinhos dançando ao luar... Barbie em O Cisne alguma coisa! /o/]** Esperava, porque sabia que ele viria. **(Baby: Cassandra Trelawney feelings.)[Onigiri: Nem precisa de bola de cristal, olha que chique u.u]  
**  
"Você tem que me ouvir, Lily" **{Lavi: E eu tenho que ler esse troço sem sentido!}[Onigiri: Autora! Momento explicação, por favor!](Baby: Já expliquei, pô. Não confia em mim? #dramaon.#)  
**  
"Eu não tenho que fazer nada, Severo. **{Lavi: Sem zoeira, eu gosto mais de Severus. Soa mais legal, não?}(Baby: Aham. E talvez seja melhor usar o original, aquele que a JK criou e pá e não a versão deturpada da Lia.)** Quero ficar sozinha."**[Onigiri: Porra! Você fica esperando o cara pra dar o fora nele? Bitch u.ú Seevie, vem, que eu te acolho! \*-*/ #apanha#] **Ela nem sequer olhava para ele. **{Lavi: Isso porque ela tava esperando o cara...}(Baby: Pobre Severus.)** Ele foi embora. **(Baby: Depois de um fora desse, até eu ia!)**

Quatro dias depois **{Lavi: Vírgula}** ela já sentia o rancor envenenando-a. **{Lavi: Uia, a faca virou veneno!}(Baby: Weee, mais um pouco e ela morre! zo/)[Onigiri: Se ela morrer, aí é que a gente não segue a história, mesmo!]** Queimava e sufocava; enfurecia. **{Lavi foi catar uma garrafa de firewhisky}(Baby a seguiu.)[Onigiri: Tragam absinto logo, vocês.]**

"Por favor, Lily, por favor, me perdoe!" **{Lavi: Perdoar o que, caramba?}[Onigiri: Droga, Lily, ele só queria saber a sensação de usar sua calcinha, curiosidade masculina. Não é culpa dele ter pedido pro James vir ajudar u.u #..agora#](Lavi riu alto) **Severo tentava alcançar a mão dela **(Baby: ... mas estava tão longe, no alto do Everest. -qzão)**. Ela esquivou-se, os olhos verdes faiscando. **{Lavi: Fogo verde é novidade...}(Baby: É nada, pó de flu! XD)**

"Me esqueça" **{Lavi: Malz, Lily, mas o certo é "Esqueça-me"}(Baby: E Lily era a aluna mais inteligente da época dela... Tsc, os livros enganam.)[Onigiri: Não se pode mais confiar u.u]** Dessa vez quem virou-se e foi embora foi Lily. **{Lavi tá batendo a cabeça na mesa pra ver se consegue entender alguma coisa}  
**  
Cinco dias depois **{Lavi:Vírgula}[Onigiri: Eeer... cinco dias depois do encontro do Everest ou cinco dias depois do início da fic? _] **os sussurros eram substituídos por vozes exaltadas. **{Lavi: PORRADAA! 8D}(Baby: CAAAI DEEENTRO! 8D)[Onigiri: QUEBRA PAU! DELICINHA! -q]** Lily chorava, acusava. Severo sofria, implorava. **{Lavi: E a pergunta que não quer calar: Por que todo esse drama?}(Baby: Por um simples "sangue-ruim". Pô, Draco chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim por anos, e ela não tá assim!)[Onigiri: Até caiu de amores, né, Baby?](Baby: Olha, eu não disse porque ia ser favoritismo, mas é sim, Bolinho! DHr é lindo! *-*)  
**  
Seis dias depois **(Baby: Acho que a vírgula é aqui. Oo)** ela ignorava-o completamente. Ouvia-o falar, pedir. Deixava que ele a tocasse. Mas não o olhava ou lhe respondia. E Severo foi embora sem que ela pedisse. **{Lavi tá boiando, mas tá de boa bebendo a segunda garrafa de firewhisky}(Baby tá de boa no quarto de Draco Malfoy bebendo com o mesmo.)[Onigiri: ... uma bebendo e outra no rala e rola no sacanation com o louro, eu vou é atrás do Kandinha, mesmo e_e]**

Sete dias depois **{Lavi: Vírgula} **Severo apenas olhava Lily de longe. Não falou com ela ou lhe pediu desculpas. Olhava-s **{Lavi: Oi? Tem algo errado aí!}(Baby: Ah, acho que era "Olhava-se", né?)[Onigiri:Talvez seja "olhava-a"]**, sob o luar, tentando aceitar.**[Onigiri: Óia que fofitcho, rimou!]**

Tentando aceitar que não importava quantos dias eles passassem sob aquele luar, Lily não o perdoaria. **{Lavi tá brincando de barquinho de papel}(Baby: De boa, saquei logo no primeiro dia!)[Onigiri: Seevie! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? D:]  
**  
Oito dias depois **{Lavi: Vírgula}** nenhum dos dois voltou ao lago **(Baby: ...porque a Lula Gigante os devorou no sétimo dia")**.

**Lavi: Não entendi bulhufas! O.o  
Baby: #2.  
Onigiri: Agora eu não vou parar de pensar no que ele fez ¬¬**


End file.
